The Tower Of Heaven
|color = #ADD8E6|name = Tower of Heaven|kanji = 楽園の塔|rōmaji = Rakuen no Tō|master = Jellal Fernandes (Formerly)|location = Earth Land}}The Tower of Heaven (楽園の塔 Rakuen no Tō), also known as the R-System, is a taboo Magic Item that can be used to revive a deceased person. ((The part that says beginning I can't figure out how to remove that)) Localization The Tower of Heaven was formerly located on a small island on the coast of the Caelum Kingdom south of Fiore. Exterior Design With its twisted body and sporadically jutting sides, the Tower of Heaven appeared very chaotic and asymmetrical. The bottom and main body of the tower were comprised of overlapping and intertwining lengths of metal tubes which wound together from the ground and straight up into the sky. These giant pipes were held together through a series of smaller tubes which linked the main sections as well as many differently sized and shaped golden decorations which looped over and around the frame of the tower, adding to its unruly presentation. Around the main form of the building a twisted staircase wound, rising around the tower and leading to the throne room at the top. The already mentioned throne room also added to the disorderly nature of the building, appearing as a giant green sphere encased in a crystal. The surface of the sphere was uneven and blotchy, being decorated with several red eye-shaped symbols, marked in a circle just above the rooms circumference. Additionally, a large amount of sharp crystals were protruding from the green sphere, each one of them pointing randomly from the room and appearing to have been literally grown through the sides of the walls. Keeping these crystals in place was a detailed metal band, which ran around the length of the room. Right at the very top of the tower, another little metal structure protruded, this being a twisted golden cone. After the destruction of the main body of the tower, all of the metals present on the surface of the building completely disappeared, leaving the tower completely comprised of Etherion-charged Lacrima. This gave the tower a very spindly appearance, with just one main trunk of Lacrima shooting into the sky and a few limbs protruding irregularly from it. When the tower began to reject a large amount of Magic power inside of it, these spiny extensions (as well as the whole tower) began to deform, with Lacrima seeming to melt and re-harden into blotchy growths and giving the tower a more smooth, rounded and almost lumpy appearance. Description The Tower of Heaven, or "Resurrection-System" is a Magic Item that allows any person to restore life upon someone who is deceased at the cost of someone else's life. For protection purposes, the construction of the tower has been forbidden by the Magic Council since ancient times. However, a cult of Dark Mages wishing to revive Zeref began working on it years ago. The cult kidnapped children and adults alike and forced them into slavery so that they could construct the tower for them. Thankfully, the cult was defeated through the effort of Erza Scarlet.However, possessed Jellal Fernandes continued the construction after blackmailing Erza and forcing her to leave the tower. By the year X784, he had completed the tower and was ready to use it. In order to complete the use of it, though, he needed a sacrifice with a tremendous amount of Magic Power so he chose to use Erza as a sacrifice to revive Zeref. History Originally, the R-System was designed by Zeref himself to bring back his deceased younger brother back to life. He was, however, urged to abandon this idea by teachers at the Mildian Magic Academy due to the sheer amount of energy required, as well as the need for a human sacrifice. In the present, the towers of the R-System were a series of structures that Dark Mages tried to construct and use them in order to revive the most powerful Dark Mage in history, Zeref. A cult that worshiped the Black Arts invested a large sum of money to initiate the building of the R-System. Originally, there were 7 towers, but the Magic Council put an end to their construction, though they never found the 8th tower off the coast of the Caelum Kingdom. The cult kidnapped many people in hope of using them as slaves to complete the tower. using inhuman methods of discipline to keep them in line. However, the reign of the cult came to an end because of a slave revolt in the year X776. It all started when a slave named Erza Scarlet was punished for the accusation of leading an escape attempt. She was being tortured, losing her right eye as a result. Another slave and a friend of hers, Jellal Fernandes, came to her rescue and saved her, but he was captured by the prison guards. Distraught at his capture, Erza led a revolt to save him successfully, but by that time Jellal had already been brainwashed by Ultear Milkovich, who he thought to be Zeref. Ultimately, Jellal blackmailed Erza and forced her to leave the tower and kept all the other slaves at the tower albeit with much better conditions and decided to finish the tower and use it to revive Zeref. Magic Abilities Resurrection System: Suggested by its name, the R-System or "Resurrection-System" allows any person to restore life upon someone who is deceased.However, using this ability requires a high cost. Namely, to complete the process, an enormous amount of Magic Power is required, 2.7 Billion Edeas to be specific. Such a high amount of Magic Power can't be possibly produced by a single Mage, nor even by the combined Magic Power of all the Mages in the continent, as stated by Erza Scarlet. The only thing that can produce that kind of energy is Etherion, a Magic weapon of mass destruction owned by the Magic Council. After receiving the energy it needs to be activated, the tower transforms into its complete form: a giant Lacrima crystal that is blue in color. However, even in its complete form, it is not ready to use until it receives it's second activation requirement: a human sacrifice. The person who is sacrificed must have Magic Power that is on the same, or at least very close to, the level of Magic Power of one of Ten Wizard Saints. The body of the person is then fused with the Lacrima. After fusing with the Lacrima, the body is broken down and reconstructed into the body of the person that the R-System is meant to revive. Members Prisoners/Slaves Rob Jellal Fernandes Erza Scarlet Millianna Macbeth Erik Simon Sho Sorano Richard Sawyer Wally Buchanan Category:Locations